daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Bryoni Lavellan
Bryoni is an elven rift mage formerly of clan Lavellan. Following the events of Conclave she is named Inquistor and serves in that position until the organization is disbanded. World state is that of Kenna Amell (HoF) and Aya Hawke (Champion). Overview Physical Appearance Bryoni looks like the standard girl-next-door. Sweet, pretty, and full of warmth. She has doe-brown eyes, pink lips, a smattering of freckles, bushy eyebrows, and a small nose. Her brown hair is kept at shoulder length and it curls naturally in. She once bore a dark green vallasin over her left eye in honor of Sylaise, but had it removed by Solas following the revelation of its origins. Her body is now unmarked. Personality Bryoni leads like a mother, seemingly wise for her years and with a heart of gold that extends beyond those that are in her charge. Completely altruistic she takes responsibility personally and will often go above and beyond to exceed expectations. She values empathy over judgement, believing everyone to be inherently good. She is humble, supportive, reliable, patient, and meticulous. She can always be counted on to be a steady presence who is willing to put in the hard work. She is ok with mundane tasks as she knows they serve a purpose and she has good practical skills. She downplays much of her success and is all too willing to share the credit. Any personal issues she has she struggles through in silence, reluctant to burden others or inconvenience them. She is constantly aware of her position in the eyes of others and struggles to meet that ideal. Perfection and duty are her masters and flaws. (ISFJ - Defender) 'Talents and Skills' Magic showed itself in Bryoni early and she took a certain liking to primal magic - displaying an affinity for frost in particular. During her time in the Inquisition she has also branched out to master Rift, healing, and battle magic. She is a skilled fighter with a staff, but lacks with all other weapons. Life as a Dalish elf gave her a hand on a variety of basic survival skills. She is capable of tracking, hunting, fishing, sewing, cooking, and breaking down/setting up camp. She is a decent rider and can sit the back of most horses, harts, and nugs. Though she would never boast of it, Bryoni has a beautiful singing voice. She is fond of singing sad elven ballads, but can on occasion be convinced to sing a rousing jig or pub song. She has an array of common songs memorized and a few self-composed, but never shared. Biography History Born to clan Lavellan in the Free Marches, Bryoni appeared to have life all laid out. She displayed magic at a young age and had a calm demeanor that seemed to hold a wisdom beyond her years. It was no surprise to the clan when she was named First after she earned her vallasin. Though she was well-liked and respected, the mantle of responsibility kept her from forming any close connections within her clan and she often felt lonely. Only the Keeper seemed to see her as real and so she hung closely to her mentor. Her and the Keeper were in agreement that the Dalish should be more invested in the world around them and they pushed clan Lavellan towards a less secluded lifestyle. When word of Conclave reached the clan, Bryoni immediately jumped at the opportunity to witness history and with her Keeper's permission set out alone towards the temple. In-game Bryoni awoke as the prisoner of Cassandra and Leliana with no recollection of how she got there or what the mark on her hand meant. She quickly proved herself willing to be of any and all aid and was later present during the formation of the Inquisition. Though Cassandra was named as the de-facto leader, eyes soon began to naturally turn towards Bryoni for guidance. She had a diplomatic voice, calm demeanor, and undeniable warmth. When she emerged for the second time from a rift alive, no one questioned her decision to ally with the mages or accept Dorian and then Cole into the Inquisition. After her willingness to sacrifice herself for the cause at Haven it was a unanimous decision to name her Inquisitor when they reached Skyhold. Under her leadership the Inquisition was an active force bringing peace and order to wherever it reached. Supplies and relief were provided, ruins rebuilt and repurposed, and aid provided to all who asked - though not always in the manner expected. In judgement, mercy was always granted where it could be afforded and many flocked to the cause willingly. The Inquisition cultivated many strong and prestigious connections - including the throne of Orlais and Feraldan - and wielded that influence to have nobles or other allies assist in matters where they could not. After the defeat of Corypheus, the Inquisition continued to exist for a time until a trial was called. A Qun threat barely avoided, it was the Inquisitor herself that called for the organization to disband. However, it is rumored that the Inquisition still exists in secret, ready to rise up if the need should ever call again. Legacy: *Mages allied *Grey Wardens Exiled *Hawke sacrified *Celene rules, reconciled with Briala *Morrigan drinks from the well *Cassandra Divine Post-game Following the disbandment of the Inquisition, Bryoni found herself with nowhere to go. Her clan were like strangers to her now, her lover was her enemy, and the family she had built over the past year were now scattering to the four winds. It was Cullen who offered her sanctuary and for a time she lived with him in the country. But the Dread wolf never left her so one day she was gone. Many say they have met a strange one-armed eleven woman on the road as of late, riding a great white hart and offering aid and healing to all in need. Relationships Solas: He was her first love. First kiss. First everything. It all started with his voice and her questions. At the start, his visits to her cabin were to check on her and the condition of the mark, but then it just became an excuse. Many times she would open the door with a book laid out on the table by candlelight and their discussion would take them so late into the night that the candle would almost be burnt away. On her part, she would find herself accompanying him often on forages into the wood, suddenly unable to name even the simplest herbs without his help. She threw herself completely into the relationship, and subsequently was burned. Their last few weeks together were awkward and tense and she felt almost relieved when he suddenly departed. He was never far from her mind or her dreams though and when they met again, all her old feelings were rekindled. She has vowed to save him. It is unsure if he feels the same. Dorian: She is the earth to his air. She keeps him grounded and he lifts her up. It was an unlikely friendship to begin with and was built mostly on run-ins at the library. Bryoni's favored spot was by the balcony where she could watch Solas and it sparked many conversations of "the stuffy one? really?" between the two of them. Their friendship was truly cemented when she accompanied him to meet his father and then upon hearing the truth vehemently discouraged Dorian from reconciling. From then on, he was a constant companion on the road, an invaluable voice of support, and always able to make her smile. To him, she was an unfaltering warmth, an accepting presence, and a daily reminder of humility. Hawke: Despite the short time the two knew and worked with each other, Bryoni felt a deep attachment to the Champion. She knew Aya had a deep mistrust of mages, but despite that the Champion treated her with respect and Bryoni felt that the gruff demeanor was all an act. She believes Hawke always acted on the belief and desire to do the right thing - even when she made the decision to annul the Kirkwall circle - and was further convinced of that when Hawke sacrificed herself in the fade to let her (and two other mages) escape. Bryoni admired Aya because she overcame many hardships, fought with conviction, and tried to do good. She hopes to honor the memory of Varric's treasured friend. Companions: Bryoni was on amicable terms with all of her inner circle. She aided Cassandra in the discovery of the Seeker's fate and encouraged her to rebuild them. When Blackwall was imprisoned she freed him and pardoned him on the promise that he would actually become a Warden. With the help of Solas, she helped Cole forgive those who had wronged him in the past and accept himself as a spirit of compassion. For Vivienne she provided the snowy wyvren heart and mourned the loss of her love alongside her. She helped Iron Bull realize what the Chargers meant to him and that being Tal-Vashoth did not make him a monster. She traveled with Varric to confront red lyrium and Bianca. Though Sera and her never saw eye-to-eye she did follow several tips provided by the Red Jennys and supported all pranks that made sure she never got "too big for her britches". Advisors: Bryoni respected all of her advisors, though she followed the counsel of Josephine the most. Even when Josephine's life was at stake, she followed her wishes to annull the contract rather than destroy it as Leliana recommended. Bryoni often found Leliana's advice to be too harsh and it was a long time before the spymaster softened as a result of accepting her deeds done in the name of the former Divine. After Bryoni helped Cullen overcome his lyrium addiction, the Commander developed unrequited feelings for her. He was always respectful of her relationship with Solas though, even when she lived with him for a time after the end of the Inquisition. Miscellaneous/Headcanon *Varric's nickname for her is Pearl *She will not ride Dracolisks. They scare her * Key Moments 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32 0278 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0142 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0089 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0122 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0132 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0174 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0099 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0092 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0038 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0031 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 0004 Final.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Lavellan Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Solas Romance